Blood Ties
by Eva McGregor
Summary: Love, sex, lies, betrayal, family, mates, werewolves. sometimes the difference between an Alpha and a Beta are a few drops of blood. Weiss KruezHarry Potter cross with OC's, full sum inside.
1. Prolouge

**Blood Ties**

**Eva McGregor**

WK/HP

Aya, Nagi, Severus, Lucius, Voldemort, Draco, Harry, OC's

Pairings: Crawford/Aya, OC/Aya, OC/Aya, Draco/Harry, Ron/Nagi

Rating: R

Summery: Aya is not what he seems. After nearly being killed by who he thought he could trust Aya is kidnapped and thrust into a world he was taken from as a small child. But in learning all this Aya discovers a conspiracy against a family he has never met, and a long dead love isn't so dead after all. Can he stop his enemy in time? Crossover with Harry Potter, features OC's

Notes: Lucius is Aya's uncle through his twin brother Lucas; Lucas changed his name to Fujimiya to protect his family. WK timeline: generic, HP timeline: end of fifth year disregards GoF and OtfP. also not that the first few chapters do not feature HP charicters, I'm busy typing the chapters so they will be featured after four on.

888

**Blood Ties**

**Eva McGregor**

8888

_Prologue_

"Easy mission she says; like a vacation she says." Yohji Kudou grumbled as he carried the last box of supplies into the secluded cabin. "This doesn't look like a vacation to me."

"Shut up Yohji," Aya said taking the box from the blond and walked to the kitchen. He set the box on the counter and started putting canned goods in the cupboards.

Yohji walked up behind him wrapping his arms around the redhead's slender waist. "Finish that later," he suggested kissing Aya's neck.

Aya elbowed him, "we're on a mission," he said trying to get out of the blonds embrace.

"We're alone," Yohji reminded him tightening his hold to turn Aya enough to kiss him.

"Yohji," Aya protested as he kissed back.

"Come on, nothing happens until the full moon anyway." Yohji argued kissing down Aya's neck again. "That's two weeks away." He cupped the redhead's ass lifting him against the counter.

"Yohji no," Aya said pushing Yohji away and went back to stocking the shelves.

The blond huffed in frustration and left the kitchen hitting the wall flat palmed as he went.

Aya glanced over his shoulder and sighed. They had been sleeping together for nearly two months under Kritiker's nose. Yet Yohji had started becoming more and more aggressive before and during sex, to the point the Aya was both afraid to sleep with the blond and break up with him. Not that he was really afraid of what Yohji would do, Aya was more afraid of what he would have to do to Yohji if things got out of hand.

He was almost tempted to have Ken or Omi say at the cabin also. Yet it was only a two person mission so there was nothing Aya could do except jeopardize the secrecy of the relationship.

8888

The watcher followed the beautiful young man with his eyes. It stayed a good distance away from the cabin only keeping its prey insight through the open windows. It watched as the young man busies himself in the living room, where another man entered from somewhere upstairs.

The watcher half listened to the argument they shared with keen senses about the sleeping arrangements of the house. It watched as the beauty turned on lamps to ward off the growing darkness.

It growled low upon seeing and hearing the hard slap to the beauties face.

Then it was gone.

88888

Aya pressed the ice hard against his face in an attempt to squish out the pain. The livid bruise had formed almost instantly after Yohji had slapped him and now was an angry purple/black. It had taken more will power than he thought he had not to hit the blond back. Ken he could fight with, the brunettes honor usually made him fight fair except when going for the kill. Yohji didn't fight fair. He took everything to his advantage and only physically fought when he knew he had the upper hand.

Without Ken and Omi there to stop him, without the protection of having a place to run, Aya knew he couldn't fight back. Not unless he meant to kill the blond.

The argument had been about the sleeping arrangements. The cabin had four rooms. Yohji had placed his thing in the master bedroom expecting Aya to do the same. When he discovered the redhead's things in another room down the hall Yohji had demanded to know why.

When Aya told him it was because they were on a mission so they wouldn't be sleeping together, Yohji had slapped him.

Now Aya was in his room with a chair under the door handle to keep Yohji out. There was no ledge to the window and the roof slanted ten feet out. No one could easily get in the window and as far as Aya knew there was no ladder on the property; exactly why he chose this room.

"Aya open up!" Yohji called pounding hard on the door.

"Go away!" Aya called back through the pain of his face. "You've done enough you fuck; stay away from me or I'll run you through!"

"Now you don't mean that," Yohji said mockingly though the door. "You love me remember. Open the door baby, I just want to talk."

Aya resisted the urge to snort. "Go take a cold shower Yohji, leave me alone!"

"Open the door bitch!" Yohji yelled slamming against the door to make it rattle on its hinges. "Take what's coming to you."

Aya got up from the bed and grabbed his unsheathed sword. Removing the chair from the door he waited a second then opened it allowing Yohji to stumble inside. Setting his sword tip on the blonds back he said calmly. "I am going to call Kritiker tomorrow, Ken will come up here to take your place and you are going to get a psych eval. Now unless you really want me to kill you, I suggest you get out and leave me alone."

"Bitch," Yohji snarled but got up. "Who'd believe you over me?"

"A lot of people." Aya said stepping aside to let Yohji leave.

The blond turned toward the door away from the sword. As son as he cleared the blade he back handed Aya, sending him crashing into the bed with his sword sliding to the other side of the room.

"They'll never know," Yohji promised picking up the sword. "You won't be telling anyone, the target is going to tragically kill you when you stupidly go out after dark by yourself." He pressed the blade against Aya's throat, "Get up."

"If you're going to kill me, do it right here." The redhead grout out. "Be a man you fucking cowered. Is this what you do when someone tells you 'no'? You kill them?"

"It's what I did to the last of you." Yohji said lifting the sword point under Aya's chin to force him to stand. "You think you're the first forth member of our team? You're just the replacement, and I'll just have to better train the boy to replace you. I already know who that's going to be!"

Aya's eyes widened, "You planed this all along," he whispered. "The seduction, the steady but slow abuse. You wanted to break me, and when you realized I wont you plotted to kill me."

"Very good," Yohji said grabbing Aya's arm and made him walk out of the room and down the stairs. "Though I admit the first was harder to cover up. Ken and Omi knew we were sleeping together. That's why I knew I had to make sure our relationship stayed a secret. I cant keep killing before someone catches wind and makes me a target."

"Why?" Aya asked wincing as his arm was gripped tighter as he was forced to open the front door or be pushed through the wood and glass. "Don't you get enough killing the guilty; you have to kill those apart of your life also? Do you kill innocents too?"

"No one is innocent!" Yohji said pushing Aya into the tree line, "I learned that with Auska. Killing you will be nothing."

Using a skill only a true swordsman would know, Aya grabbed Yohji's arm and elbowed him in the face. The second he was released he ran, knowing the blow wasn't enough to get his sword back. All he had to do was hide long enough to get back to the cabin and call for help, or get to the car and drive to the nearest town.

"Aya, oh Aya." Yohji called madly in the darkness as Aya ran headlong into the black abyss. Aya fell over fallen branches and his body was scratched by twigs seemingly reaching out for him. His clothes ripped under the abused of his flight hindering his movements. His legs and lungs hurt from his falls and running. The adrenaline that had helped him get away was no longer helping him to stay away.

Aya fell one last time in a small clearing were the tree tops wouldn't allow for much growth. Gasping for air he lay still trying to listen for any sign Yohji had found him again. The moonlight streamed in from the break in the trees acting as a spot light for his position. He just needed a few more minutes to catch his breath and get his legs working again.

"Maybe I'll fuck you one last time before I hack you into bits with your own sword." Yohji said stepping into the clearing. "For making me chase you. How do you think it will feel to be rapped and murdered by your own sword?"

"Why don't you try first and tell me how that goes." Aya spat out dragging himself further away from the blond.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Yohji said lifting the sword.

Something broke from the brush with a bone chilling howl. The creature, half hidden in shadow, barreled into the blond sending them five feet back. Aya covered his ears as he heard the terrified scream that was cut off abruptly as the creature ripped out Yohji's throat.

There was silence for a long moment as if the world had muted it self. Aya watched in horror as the creature slowly turned toward him and stepped into the light. He whimpered upon seeing the bloody wolf like muzzle and the razor sharp claws. He tried to get his body to move but all he could do was stare at his coming death.

Then before his eyes the creature began to shift and melt. It shrank from eight feet to just over six. The hair shortened on its head and became skin and cloth. Finally the face and hands changed to become human with wolfish qualities. The man was pale in the moonlight, of blond hair and blue eyes. His muscular form had become smaller and more defined but no less bulky. This was a man that could easily break a man in two, as the wolf form could bite a man's head off.

This presented a much greater threat to Aya. Where the creature's only danger was in ripping him painfully to pieces, the man posed the threat of sexuality and torture. After Yohji, after countless lovers that had mistreated and abused him, Aya couldn't take anymore.

If the man were to spare his life only to use him for pleasure Aya simply wouldn't be there to be apart of it.

8888

"I'd say it's shock," the Kritiker doctor said shinning the flashlight once again in Aya's eyes. "Little to no pupil dilation; Catatonic reflexes. The trauma is great; I don't see him waking from this."

"Thank you doctor," Ken said standing in the sidelines with his arms folded over his chest as he watched the examination. Two days ago Aya had been dropped at the hospital in the catatonic state he was in now. When they had investigated where Yohji's location was they had found signs of a struggle and the blonds body in the forest eaten by animals.

Whatever had happened, Aya had witnessed it all and even his training had been unable to help.

Ken titled his head to the side, reaching out to touch a silver cuff around Aya's wrist. There was no clasp to remove it and the metal seemed too small to fit over the slender hand. "What is this?" Ken asked lifting Aya's wrist.

"We don't know," the doctor said, "what ever it is, is an unbreakable alloy, yet is non magnetic."

Ken frowned. "When can I take him home?"

"Tomorrow," the doctor said, "though there are several facilities that will take him."

"He needs to be home," Ken insisted. "For his own protection I would like him released now."

The doctor nodded, "I'll get the forms." He said and left the room.

Ken watched his friend stare ahead with blank, dull purple eyes. "What happened to you Aya?"

88888

That night was a loud storm. Omi and a team were still at the cabin investigating what had happened. So far it looked as if someone had broken into Aya's room and had given chase. They weren't sure if Yohji had been the chaser or if the sword in his hand had been in defense of their attacker.

They knew for sure Aya was there when it happened.

Ken was sitting in his room reading over the report sent in so far. The bathroom doors were left open giving him a view of the adjourning bedroom. If he leaned forward enough Ken could see Aya sleeping on the bed.

A bright flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder preceded the power going out. Ken cursed softly under his breath and fumbled in the desk drawer for a flashlight. Turning it on so he wouldn't run into anything Ken made his way to Aya's bedroom. He sighed in relief when he found Aya still asleep, unaware of the storm outside. Ken went back to his desk to put away the files and go to bed since he wasn't going to get anything more done tonight.

He jumped half a foot when Aya suddenly started screaming. In a flash Ken was stumbling across the bathroom to the redhead's room.

"Aya!" he called in alarm searching with the flashlight for the missing man, "Aya!"

The light fell on a huddle figure in a far corner. Aya sat as a scared child would, trying to make himself as small and unnoticed as possible. Ken stumbled to him, falling to his knees and set down the flashlight.

"Aya? Can you hear me? Please Aya, its ok, you're safe." Ken said gently cupping Aya's face in his hands.

"Please Yohji no, please," Aya whimpered the moment Ken touched him, "Please Yohji. Don't. No. please don't!"

"Shh," Ken tried to soothe, "I'm not Yohji. I'm Ken remember? I'm not going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you Aya. You're safe now."

'Oh God,' Ken thought, 'Yohji chased Aya into those woods to kill him. The bruises on Aya's face are from Yohji. That bastard!'

Aya suddenly started screaming again, his eyes focused on something beyond Ken's shoulder. Ken grabbed the flashlight and spun around to look.

"Oh shit," the brunette whispered as the light hit a creature resembling a wolf. Behind it Ken barely registered the open window it had come through. Slowly Ken stood taking Aya with him while making sure the redhead stayed behind him.

The creature growled at Ken as Aya screamed again. Ken tightened his half hold on Aya moving away from the corner toward the door. The creature moved with quick reflexes to block the way knocking Ken and Aya down in the process. Aya instinctively crawled away as the creature pounced on Ken pinning him to the floor with a low growl.

Ken clenched his teen as sharp fangs came close to his throat. "Aya get out of here! Run!" he shouted cringing away from the creature. This was the creature that had killed Yohji and had come back for Aya, only to find Ken in the way.

Instead of running Aya curled into a ball screaming over the storm with his eyes clenched shut. He didn't have the mind to run; he was frozen in the loop of the memory of the first death, unable to move as he watching Yohji being ripped apart, then the creature coming for him over and over.

The creature suddenly lifted Ken off the ground, throwing him against the far wall. Aya screamed again as Ken tried to shake off his daze.

When he could see and hear again the creature and Aya were gone.


	2. Chapter One

_One_

Aya woke slowly. He felt softness under him as if he had fallen asleep on a pile of feathers and silk. The air had a faint scent of lavender over a warm musk he couldn't identify.

Slowly Aya opened his eyes looking around in confusion. The room looked like the sets of old gothic houses in movies he had seen. The canopy bad was set in rich gold and browns, larger in size than any bed he had ever seen. The sheets were satin silk, the mattress and pillows in goose down. A large fire place held a warn fire with a fur rug sitting directly in front of the hearth.

Aya sat up letting the covers pool around his waist. His pajamas had been replaced with black silk that was softer than anything he was willing to buy. Whoever his captures were they had expensive tastes.

He looked up at the tell tale click of the door being unlocked and scrambled out of bed to hide behind a chair. He watched a man in a tailored uniform enter the room, glance at the bed then the chair, and then walked into another room.

Aya waited three seconds before making a dash for the open door.

"Hmmm…" the man said from the other doorway, Aya froze in his tracks. "You're more delicate than I thought. Water not very hot I should think and liquid not solid soap." The man vanished into the room Aya guessed was a bathroom leaving the redhead standing in the middle of the room. Until the man shouted, "Well are you coming to see if the water is to your liking or not?"

Aya jumped then cautiously went to the other room. The man in uniform stood next to a tiled hole in the floor filled with steaming water and large bubbles.

"Well, go on and test it," the man said stepping aside to give Aya his space.

Aya walked to the tub kneeling beside it but careful not to turn his back on the man. He lifted the silk sleeves of his pajamas then carefully put his hand in the water. He glared at the man; the water was luke warm. He fixed the faucet to let only hot water in the tub until he felt the temperature was just right.

"Well then, get on with it or do you need to be washed?" the man asked clearly annoyed. "You never know with humans these days, no concept of hygiene."

Aya folded his arms over his chest redoubling his glare.

"I'll leave you to it then. Clothes will be waiting when you are finished. You may lock the door if you wish but do remember I have a key and keener sense than you." He closed the door behind him.

Aya locked the door for his own peace of mind then curiously looked around the room. The bathroom was large but didn't invite one to sit around in it for hours unless they were soaking in the tub. A radio was mounted on the wall protected in plastic with water proof headphones for convenience. Towels in rich blue sat on a warming rack across from the tub. Under the towels were bath items in various assortments.

After a bit more searching Aya found the toilet behind a small door and took the time to empty his bladder. Figuring he had stalled enough he carefully removed the pajamas and sank down into the water. At first, he simply sat savoring the warmth of the water to relax his muscles; the tile was almost sponge like instead of hard against his body. Once Aya decided he had sat enough he half swam to the other side of the large tub to look over the choices of shampoos. He looked over many until he found on to his liking and washed his hair. Finding a hand shower spray he rinsed out his hair then conditioned. Satisfied with that he unplugged the drain from the tub and looked for suitable soap. He found a type he liked then washed his body standing to raise his hair and body with the spray. Finished Aya grabbed a towel to dry himself off and grabbed another to wrap himself in; then he discovered the robe folded on the rack and wrapped that around his body for good measure.

Cautiously he went to the door and unlocked it. Looking out to make sure he was alone Aya walked into the bedroom. He spotted clothes on the bed, dark blue jeans; black long sleeve button up shirt, black thin undershirt, underwear, socks, and shoes. Quickly Aya dressed before anyone could enter the room. Then looked around the room. He found a closet full of expensive clothes all in his size. Whoever his captures were they had done his homework in the process.

Aya turned as the door opened again letting in the man in uniform followed by another younger man carrying a tray. "You will eat," the man said pointing to the table, "The master has assigned Page as your servant. He will attend to your needs, and should the urge arise also your bed."

Aya glared at the man again but sat down at the table.

The man sneered. "When you are finished the master will see you," with that he left leaving the servant behind.

"You should eat milord." The servant suggested keeping his head bowed. "The master doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Your master can fuck himself." Aya said bitterly. "I was brought here against my will, I don't have to cooperate."

The servant stayed silent unsure of what to say.

"Are you human?" Aya asked scrutinizing the young man.

"No m'lord. I am a lycan just like everyone else." The servant answered.

"Then get out and take the food with you." Aya said getting up from the table and went to the window. He heard the young man hesitate then pick up the tray of food, leaving as ordered. Daylight gleamed across a vast lake surrounded by trees. Aya could see boats on a pier being unloaded of crates. Men milled about as well as a few women. From what he could tell this was likely a fishing village cut off from the rest of the world.

The door opened behind him though Aya didn't bother to acknowledge it. The person or thing was either the man in uniform, come to take him to the master or the master come to tell him why he was here. Either way he didn't want to talk.

"You did not care for the food?" an unfamiliar voice asked. This had to be the master. "The cook can prepare something else."

Aya continued to stare out the window ignoring the man. Maybe if he angered him the master would send him back or kill him.

"My servant tells me you speak." The master said. "you say you are here against your will and therefore I can fuck myself. Given your choice of words of you believe I brought you here to warm my bed? I do not believe my wife would like that much."

Aya chose to ignore that also despite the truth in the words.

"Harik says you are an assassin sent to investigate murders here and kill the murderers." The master continued. "Imagine his surprise when the one you were with tried to kill you. Did you know he was a serial killer?"

"No," Aya answered finally. "Is Harik the one who kidnapped me also?"

"No," the master said, "That was another of my men. He only reported what had happened in the cabin. Another was sent to watch you incase the human tried to do you harm. He also marked you so we could find you later."

"Why?" Aya asked turning to look at the man. The master was easily over six feet tall, brunette with brown eyes. Unlike the blond from that night the master wasn't as muscular, but no less strong. "What do you want from me? To repay you for killing Yohji and sparing my life? Because one of you find me attractive? To make me one of you? I'd rather you kill me then to remain your prisoner."

"You are my guest, not my prisoner." The master said "Our Seers say you are important to my people. That your presence will hold off great evil. If that is true then I will hold you prisoner to insure my people's safety. I do not apologize for that. I will at least make your stay comfortable."

"And if I'm not?" Aya asked feeling used once more. "If I am not your salvation what then? Will you let me go? Or kill me for something I can't help?"

The master ignored him. "Mating season will be starting in a week. We discovered somewhere in your bloodline there was a lycanthrope in your family so the season might affect you. I don't know if it has already in the past."

Aya stared at the master unwilling to admit that was usually where he got in trouble with boyfriends.

"I see it has." The master said, "Like our cousins we mate for life. Only a half human lycan is unaffected by this, which there is currently only one living here and that is Page. And like you he is affected by our mating seasons."

"I am not a whore." Aya bit out angrily.

"You misunderstood me." The master said, "Page is assigned to you because for another to be so is dangerous to you. Should you discover you can't ignore the primal urges he will be safe should you not want a mate. If you do want a mate you are more then entitled to our festivities."

"Why don't you just let me go?" Aya asked uncomfortable with the topic. "I need to go home; they need to know what happened. They need to know what he was doing!"

"If you are allowed to see them, to visit, will you stay and not give me anymore trouble?" the master asked finally.

"More than once?" Aya asked considering the idea.

"You will be accompanied by guards but yes." The master allowed.

"What would I do here?" Aya asked curiously. "Sit around doing nothing?"

"We will go over that at a later time. Your bloodline is still being determined. There were several of our Alpha and Beta males whom took a human mate that resulted in a child we lost track of. Determining your parentage will determine what you are allowed to do." The master answered.

"I want it in writing." Aya said, "I won't agree to anything unless it is in writing."

"I will have papers drawn up." The master said, "Until then will you allow Page to come back and have something to eat?"

"Fine." Aya agreed, turning back to the window.

"Good," the master said, "I will send him in."

Aya listened to the door open allowing Page to enter and the master to leave.

"I had the cook warm the plate." Page said setting down the tray and removed the lid. "I don't know what it is though."

Aya turned to glance at the food to find a simple Japanese lunch of rice and fish. On the side were a few things Aya half recognized but couldn't place. It smelled wonderful though. Sitting down at the table Aya took up chopsticks then paused when he realized Page was watching him.

"Have you been ordered to watch me eat?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Page blushed, "Yes actually. I am to make sure you eat before I am allowed to."

"What is it tat you eat that you can't have while I'm eating?" Aya asked.

"Extremely rare cooked meat." Page answered.

"Do you eat it with your hands and teeth like an animal?" Aya asked bluntly.

"I'm not a barbarian." Page said annoyed.

"Then why can't you eat while I am?" Aya asked calmly. "Its unnerving to have you watch me eat."

"I'm not allowed to." Page said. "I am only a servant."

Aya set down his chopsticks and sat back in the chair crossing his arms and legs. "You are not my servant. You are here to keep me company I insist you eat with me."

"But-" Page started to protest.

"Go on, I'll wait." Aya said raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Page sighed, "Alright, I will be back in a moment." He said and left the suite. He passed one of the guards in the hall and shared a brief amused smile.

"Your highness." The guard said bowing his head slightly.

"Hush," Page ordered hurrying to the room across the hall. A tray sat on a table waiting for him. He took the time to change out of the borrowed uniform into something more comfortable. Satisfied he looked alright; he picked up the tray and went back across the hall to Aya's room.

The redhead nodded from his position on the chair. Page set down his tray and took the lid off revealing a large stake, a few steaming vegetables and rice.

"Satisfied?" Page asked sitting in the extra chair and cut into his stake with knife and fork.

"Very," Aya said dryly starting to eat his own food. Then asked, "Is the master your father?"

Page paused with his first bite halfway to his mouth. "What makes you think he is my father?" he asked.

"Family resemblance." Aya observed, taking in Page's hazel eyes and black hair. "The clothes, the tray, the fact the guard outside called you 'highness'."

Page smiled then popped the meat into his mouth. "He is my brother." He said swallowing his food. "Our father's first mate died giving birth to my sister. He mourned for a long time then when he became lonely took another mate and since half-breeds are so common I am not shunned for being half human." He smirked, "Now if I was half vampire…"

"Your brother." Aya said slowly. "Is his name really master?"

Page laughed, "His name is Jarod. He just cares about his people. He would do anything to protect them."

"I know." Aya answered leaning back in his chair. "Will he kill me if I'm not the salvation the Seer's promised? Will my worth expire if I have no value to him?"

Page leaned forward. "Even I can smell the wolf's blood in you." He said keeping eye contact. "Even in a bloodline deluded as yours I, a half breed, can smell it. There is only one of our kind that mated with a human that's children's children would still carry the scent."

"Jarod sad they were still looking into that." Aya mused. "Who?" he asked curiously.

"The King." Page said. "High King Vaslar. He had three daughters, one who was lost and never found. She could have very easily been your great grand-mother."

"The High King is that old?" Aya asked.

"Lycans are very long lived." Page said finishing the last of his meal. "Purebloods like thousands of years, full bloods hundreds, half-blood only a few hundred. You will likely be in your eighties before you look forty."

"How old are you?" Aya asked curiously.

"I'm twenty-five." Page answered. "Not counting you, I am the youngest adult here. The others are babies and adolescents."

"Why" Aya asked thinking there would be others the same age with mating season twice a year- if his own reactions were anything to go by.

"We are a small village," Page answered, "Children die, and most others go away for school. The majority will return for the Season and others from other villages will come as well. I can guarantee almost all will strive for your attention if they do not find mates within the first few days. Especially the ones in their first Season and those who have spent many Seasons with no luck finding a mate."

"What about you?" Aya asked.

"I'm not compelled to find a mate. Just to fuck like a rabbit for two weeks." Page said with an amused smirk. "Usually I go to a city for mating season, find a few people to sleep with when the urge becomes too great. What about you? You've gone into Heat what? Six times so far?"

"Three actually." Aya said, "I was in a coma for three weeks, just before the first time, I calculated the solstices, they didn't start until I was nineteen, two weeks before my birthday. The need was suppressed I guess. I usually had one bad relationship after another. Yohji being the last and he intended to first rape me with my sword then use it to chop me into little bits."

Page blinked, "Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"He was a serial killer." Aya said, "No one knew. No one knows either. I need to tell them."

"He was the man Hathorn killed?" Page asked.

Aya shrugged. "If that was the blond."

"If that man is dead then he must be burning in hell." Page said finally. "No one will hurt you here. They wouldn't dare."

"Why? Because my great-great grand father is likely the High King, or because your Seers like me?" Aya asked.

"Because our laws are strict about abuse. In any form." Page said picking up the trays and gave them to a waiting servant. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Not yet." Aya said. "I'm afraid of them."

"There is a movie room we could go to, or the library." Page suggested. "There is even a spot on the shoreline that is deserted this time of day."

Aya bit his lip lightly, and then shook his head. "They still terrify me."

"Do I frighten you?" Page asked curiously.

Aya nodded, "Not as much but yes." He admitted. "I just need to get used to this. Maybe I will be fine after the festival."

"Alright." Page said, "Would you rather I leave? Jarod might be able to find a human servant willing to work here. All of our servant are betas."

"Don't you think that's safest since your ruse was discovered?" Aya asked. "Since the point was to insure the person tending to me isn't a person looking for a mate?"

"The servants bring the foot and laundry to me and I bring it to you." Page pointed out, "I am not a spoiled prince who cant at least do that. The point is that such tasks provide jobs. Servants are house, clothed, fed, and paid. Granted they are not paid as much as laborers and crafters but then workers have to pay for housing, food, and clothing."

"That is logical." Aya mused.

"It is," Page agreed, "There are some that don't think it is fair. Most pureblood alphas don't think betas should be paid as much or given high status jobs. They think only alphas should be allowed to excel. Yet we have alphas worthy betas and beta worthy alphas. Its all about birth and genetics."

"So you are an alpha?" Aya asked puzzled.

Page nodded, "Pureblood is based on lineage. I am a pureblood though I am a half-breed. You are an alpha as well. Generally only alphas mate with alphas and betas mate with betas. Then there are the subcategories of dominate and submissive; and those depend on who you are in correlation to another person. Like a boss and subordinate, the dominate lover, parent to child, older sibling to younger, older to younger period. I am dominate to you because you are younger than I am. Do you understand?"

Aya nodded, "Still doesn't mean I'm going to go outside." He assured the man.

Page smiled.

888

Aya woke with a gasp. Kicking off his too hot bed covers he sat up and glanced at the clock, after midnight. He sat in silence, eyes unfocused as he contemplated why he had woken to such a strange feeling.

As he sat he started to notice everything wasn't completely silent. The night was punctuated by frightened cries and angry shouts. Aya had been here for several nights, with his window open to the cool breeze coming from the shore. In all the time there had only been cheerful shouting and laughter if any notice could be heard this late at night.

Getting out of bed Aya went to the window and looked out. Down at the docks a group of men were dragging something smaller from a boat. At first Aya thought it was an animal for the main festival for the solstice; yet as the creature cried out again Aya realized it was a child.

Aya hurried to his night stand for the binoculars Page had given him. Then he went to the window again to see what was going on. What he saw made his blood run cold. Tossing the binoculars on the bed Aya ran out of the suite to Page's room across the hall. Banging on the door he didn't wait for an answer as he opened the door and ran into the room.

"What is it?" Page asked sleeping reaching over to turn on the bed side lamp as he sat up.

"You have to stop them!" Aya exclaimed grabbing Page's arm in an attempt to drag him out of bed.

"Stop who?" Page asked alerted by Aya's tone and the smell of fear rolling off of him in waves.

"My lord?" one of the guards said from the doorway. "The hunting party brought back a human. They say he killed one of our own."

"I know him." Aya said franticly. "He wouldn't kill unless it was in self defense or someone made him. You have to stop them before they kill him!"

"They wont kill him." Page assured the redhead. "He will go before Jarod for punishment."

"Please Page; I have to know what happened. Nagi will need someone to defend him." Aya pleaded tears making his eyes shine in the low light.

Page nodded. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the hall."

Aya sighed in relief and ran to get dressed.

"In form the master our guest wishes to speak in the humans defense." Page ordered then went to dress himself.

88

88

A/N: Dont expect the other chapters to be posted so quickly, i'm posting as i finish typing a prewritten chapter and with a full school load i dont know how fast that typing will be. the good news is that part one (expect three at least) is finished and is just waiting to be typed. also please excuse any mistakes i have no beta, dont have the time to look for one and am not sure if i got all the really obviously mistakes.

a reminder, the Harry Potter world starts at chapter 4 and stays in that world pretty much exclusively after, thats why i am posting here and not in crossovers. if anyone wants to know where Aya- and now Nagi- are from feel free to ask, but as far as the fandom is concerned no real back ground is needed as i am not really sticking to cannon in either fandom. thanks!


End file.
